


Mada mada owaranai kara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Guilt, Lies, M/M, Morning After
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pero lo querías, ¿no? Querías llevarme a la cama y lo has hecho, y ahora quieres que desaparezca, porque así no vas a ser obligado a mirarme y pensar en lo que ha pasado.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Mada mada owaranai kara

**Mada mada owaranai kara**

**(Aún no se acabó)**

Había algo en Yamada que lo fascinaba.

Nunca se había explicado lo que fuera, pero estaba como si no tuviera éxito de dejarlo.

Seguía estando allí, enfrente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se habían despertado tarde, esa mañana; no tenían que ir a trabajar, ninguno de los dos tenía planes, y se habían quedado en casa del mayor, sin hacer nada en particular.

Habían comido juntos, y a Daiki le había gustado ese ambiente de familiaridad, esa simplicidad que los hacía sentir cerca, esas formas de ser de Yamada que lo hacían estar bien.

Pese a que supiera cuanto equivocado fuera.

Miró a Ryosuke, sentado en el diván de su casa, el mismo diván donde la noche anterior había empezado a besarlo, a tocarlo, a desnudarlo, donde luego habían tenido sexo sin preguntarse si fuera justo o no.

Había sido natural, tan que Daiki casi había tenido miedo.

“Ryo-chan.” murmuró al menor, que desvió los ojos de la televisión, encendida y sintonizada en un programa que ninguno de los dos estaba mirando con mucha atención.

“¿Qué, Dai-chan?” le preguntó, las cejas levantadas en aire interrogativo.

Arioka se mordió un labio, mirando fugazmente el reloj.

Las cuatro.

Su ansiedad creció.

“Quizás tendríamos que salir, ¿Qué piensas?” le pidió, fingiendo indiferencia.

La mirada de Ryosuke se hizo más sospechosa; grabó el control remoto, apagando la televisión y sentándose recto para mirarlo en los ojos.

“No quieres salir. Sólo quieres que me vaya de esta casa.” le dijo, en una sonrisa melancólica.

Arioka suspiró, bajando los ojos y asintiendo.

“Lo siento, Ryosuke. Lo que ha pasado ayer...” encomenzó a decir, pero el menor lo interrumpió.

“¿Qué, Daiki? ¿Lo que ha pasado ayer qué?” preguntó, sarcástico. “¿Quieres decir que ha sido un error? ¿Qué no deberíamos?” bofó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. “No te parece un poco tarde para decirlo, ¿ahora?”

Daiki suspiró por la enésima vez, retorciéndose los dedos.

“Lo sé, Ryosuke. Lo sé que anoche habría tenido que decirte que no deberíamos, que no estaba justo, y que habría tenido que mandarte a cada antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero...”

Otra vez, el menor lo interrumpió.

“Pero lo querías, ¿no? Querías llevarme a la cama y lo has hecho, y ahora quieres que desaparezca, porque así no vas a ser obligado a mirarme y pensar en lo que ha pasado.” le dijo con aire severo, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sillón, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. “Pues, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho anoche, Dai-chan?” murmuró. “¿Por qué no me has dicho que no había nada que pudiera esperar, por qué no me has dicho que sólo tenías gana de tener sexo, y que habría tenido que irme ayer, cuando has acabado de jugar conmigo?” siguió, su voz siempre menos irónica y más enojada.

“No es así, Ryosuke.” respondió Daiki a regañadientes, afectado por la acusa. “Es más complicado de lo que crees.”

Y lo estaba.

Arioka quería tener éxito de explicar a Yamada lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, tener éxito de decirle que no estaba sólo por el sexo que la noche anterior no le había pedido de irse, que no era su único objetivo.

Que querría que pudiera ser diferente, que querría poderse despertar cada mañana a su lado, que querría pasar días enteros como lo que acababan de pasar.

Que, pero, no era fácil, y eso lo sabían ambos.

Yamada suspiró, pasándole ligeramente la mano en el hombro.

No creía de verdad en lo que le había dicho, y sabía lo que estaba pensando Daiki en ese momento.

El hecho que lo entendiera, sin embargo, no significaba que lo aceptara sin contestar.

“Tendrías que tomar una decisión, Dai-chan. ¿Desde cuánto tiempo damos vueltas sin llegar a la meta? No finjamos que lo que ha pasado anoche haya sido un caso.” le dijo, teniendo éxito de sonreírle. “No te pido mucho, Daiki. Sólo querría que me dejara... participar en tu vida.” hizo una pausa, sonrojándose. “Querría que te dieras cuenta que podríamos ser felices, juntos.” concluyó, poniéndose en pie y suspirando.

Arioka se puso en pie también, metiéndose las manos a las caderas y mirándolo, como si no quisiera dejarlo.

“Lo sé, Ryosuke. Lo sé que esta situación es... lo que es. Y sé que tengo que tomar una decisión. Sólo... necesito tiempo.” murmuró, y luego lo abrazó, sintiéndolo devolver el abrazo instintivamente.

“Lo sé.” susurró el menor, alejándose un poco y haciendo una sonrisa tardada. “Voy a esperarte, no te preocupes, Dai-chan.” le aseguró, para luego irse hacia la puerta. “Ahora será mejor que me vaya, ¿no? No querría causarte... problemas.” le dijo, agarrando la chaqueta dejada en la entrada y dejando que el mayor lo acompañara a la puerta. “Te quiero, Daiki.” añadió, en baja voz, antes de salir.

Arioka le agarró una muñeca, tirándolo y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

“Si puedes creerlo... yo te quiero también, Ryosuke.” le dijo, sonriéndole.

“Desafortunadamente para ti, lo creyó.” contestó el menor, deshaciendo el agarre de Daiki en su muñeca y yéndose, con una tenue sonrisa en la cara.

Arioka se quedó en el umbral unos momentos más, ates de volver dentro el piso, cerrando la puerta.

Volvió en el salón, sentado en ese mismo diván, acariciando su superficie mientras seguía siendo atacado de imágenes de la noche anterior.

Se mordió un labio, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

No era correcto lo que estaba haciendo a Yamada, ni lo que estaba haciendo a sí mismo.

No podía seguir mucho tiempo fingiendo que todo estuviera bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que oyera la puerta de casa abrirse, y casi aguantó la respiración, hasta que Kei no entró en el salón, una sonrisa abierta en la cara.

“He vuelto.” le dijo, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

Daiki hizo lo mismo, apretándolo, tratando de sufocar su culpa.

“¿Te has divertido con tus padres?” le preguntó luego, tratando de mantener su voz calma, de no dejar que viera la ansiedad que sentía.

“Bastante. Mi madre me ha cocinado todos mis platos favoritos, creo que nunca he comido tanto.” le explicó el mayor distraídamente, llevando su maleta en la habitación. “Pero no veía la hora de volver. Me has faltado.” le dijo luego, sonriendo con determinación.

Daiki lo persiguió con la mirada, teniendo éxito de responder sólo con una sonrisa, sin decirle que él le había faltado también.

Sin tener éxito de mirarlo y no pensar en Yamada.

Sin tener éxito de no pensar en como lo estuviera hiriendo.

Sin tener éxito de no preguntarse dónde se hubiera ido lo que lo ataba a Kei, las mismas sensaciones que había tenido en pasado y que ahora parecían llevarlo hacia Ryosuke.

Pero no estaba listo, no ahora.

Como había dicho al menor, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo más.

Tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sentía, tiempo para enfrentar a Kei y el peso de sus culpas, tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Tiempo para admitir con sí mismo que lo que quería era que fuera Ryosuke a participar en su vida, y nadie otro.


End file.
